Kimi No Namae Nani Ga Atemo Kanarazu Yobu Kara (Hiatus)
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: Kekuatan seorang master itu ditentukan oleh seberapa kuat dia mampu mengendalikan servant miliknya./ Kyuchul/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Kimi No Namae Nani Ga Atemo Kanarazu Yobu Kara**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, OOC, Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 **Chapter 1**

"Kenapa aku harus tunduk pada manusia lemah sepertimu?." Sesosok namja tampan berkulit pucat dengan dua tanduk kecil dikanan kiri dahinya yang mulus.

"Karena aku tuanmu." Ucap namja berkulit seputih susu itu pelan.

"Kenapa harus kau yang jadi tuanku?." Sekali lagi namja bertanduk itu bertanya

"Karena aku yang menemukanmu. Maaf menjadi orang yang lemah tapi berhentilah untuk mengeluh." Namja berkulit susu itu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

 **_o0o_**

 ** _Kekuatan seorang master itu ditentukan oleh seberapa kuat dia mampu mengendalikan servant miliknya._**

 **_o0o_**

"Kau masih belum menemukannya chullie hyung...?" Seorang namja dengan mata _foxy_ nya yang selalu bersinar dan mampu menghipnotis orang lain dengan sekali pandang nampak berbincang ringan dengan namja tampan sekaligus cantik disampingnya.

"Hehh... Jangan membicarakannya minnie. Ini sedikit memalukan tapi aku belum menemukan yang cocok denganku. A...ha... Ini servant milikmu?. Kau memilih yang imut seperti dirimu?. Hahaha..." Seloroh namja cantik itu sambil memegang satu tanduk yang tepat berada didahi namja manis dihadapannya itu.

"Erghh..." Namja manis itu menggeram. Tapi yang namanya manis dan imut tetap saja tidak akan berubah meski menggeram dan menyalak, iyakan?.

"Jangan seperti itu hyung, dia tak menyukainya. Kuberi dia nama Ryeowook, kau bisa memanggilnya begitu, tapi kau jangan mencoba untuk mengambilnya dariku." Namja manis dengan gigi kelinci itu nampak bersungut-sungut. "Dan kau wookie, jangan menggeram lagi pada orang ini, dia adalah seniorku dan dia sangat berbahaya, kau harus mengingatnya. Arra...?" Lanjutnya.

"Aigoo... Memang seberbahaya apa sih aku minnie. Aku bahkan tak memiliki servant." Namja tampan berkulit susu yang memiliki nama kim heechul itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tetap saja kau berbahaya. Bahkan memandang matamu saja membuatku takut. Kau juga tak pernah segan membunuh servant orang lain, bukankah wajar kalau aku bersikap waspada?" Namja kelinci bernama lee sungmin itu masih saja bersungut-sungut.

"Kita sudah berteman lama minnie. Tak mungkin aku melukai servant mu yang imut ini. Kecuali dia membuat masalah denganku." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai ke arah ryeowook yang sukses membuat ryeowook mundur beberapa langkah sambil menggenggam erat pedang pendek miliknya.

"Yha... yha... Chullie hyung... Kau membuatnya takut. Oh ya hyung, Bagaimana servant yang kuberitahukan padamu kemarin?. Kau tak menyukainya?." Heechul langsung saja menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kepalanya terlalu besar, matanya terlalu kecil, wajahnya juga kecil, tanduknya ukuran mendium, tubuhnya sih oke, tapi jarinya kecil. Aku khawatir dia tak bisa memegang senjata dengan benar. Jadi dia bukan type ku minnie." Heechul memperlihatkan wajah murung yang dibuat-buat.

"Aigoo hyung... seharusnya kau tak boleh melihat sesuatu hanya dari penampilannya. Siapa tahu dia adalah yang terbaik yang bisa mematuhimu dengan sangat baik. Lagipula kau kan..." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya seakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya tercekat di pangkal tenggorokannya. "Siapa tahu yang aku beritahukan padamu itu lebih baik dari jay, servantmu yang memilih mengkhianatimu itu." Kali ini nada bicara sungmin berubah sinis.

"Jangan mengingatkanku padanya lagi minnie. Sayang sekali aku harus melenyapkannya. Padahal secara fisik dia sangat baik." Heechul segera memandang langit seakan ia dapat menemukan satu sosok tergambar disana.

"Kau melarangku membicarakannya, tapi kau sendiri malah terus mengingatnya. Aneh..." Sungmin kembali mencibir kearah heechul.

"Minnie sia#*n... Kau mengatakan aneh sekali lagi, aku penggal kepalamu. Lagipula aku sudah melupakannya." Sungmin memandang aneh kearah heechul. "Aku benar-benar sudah melupakannya minnie..." Heechul kesal juga lama-lama dipandangi dengan tatapan tak percaya seperti itu.

"Oh... Jinjja...?" Sekali lagi sungmin memastikan dengan wajahnya yang semakin menyebalkan bonus senyuman yang membuat heechul tambah kesal setengah mati.

"Minnie ah... Kau menguji kesabaranku eoh...?" Cringg... Heechul mulai sedikit membuka pedangnya yang berwarna perak mengkilap.

"Are... Sepertinya kau tak membutuhkan servant hyung. Kau lebih kuat dari siapapun. Servant hanya akan menyakitimu. Cha,Wookie ah... Mari kita pulang. Aku khawatir kau ketakutan saat melihatnya mengeluarkan tanduk." Ryeowook bocah manis disampingnya hanya mampu mengangguk sambil memandang takut ke arah heechul yang malah menampilkan seringaian jahatnya.

Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, namun karena heechul menahan lengan ryeowook, membuat ryeowook urung berjalan. Pandangan matanya waspada, dan tangannya sudah kembali menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat.

"Kau yang sekarang menakutinya minnie. Jangan takut pada siapapun. Kau harus melindungi tuanmu. Jangan menyakitinya, dan jangan meninggalkannya meski apapun yang terjadi. Arra...?" Heechul mulai mengelus singkat rambut cokelat terang milik namja imut nan manis itu.

Masih sedikit ketakutan, namun ryeowook jelas merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu. "Aku akan menjaga tuanku meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku." Ryeowook berkata yakin.

"Jangan mempertaruhkan nyawamu. Tuanmu adalah orang yang lembut, hatinya mudah terluka. Seorang namja yang kuat itu adalah namja yang tahu kapan mundur dari pertarungan, namun bukan berarti menyerah. Nyawamu sama berharganya dengan tuanmu." Sebuah ucapan yang begitu lembut dan sangat jarang keluar dari lidah tajam kim heechul sebelumnya.

"Hahh...?" Ryeowook sedikit tak mengerti. "Perlakukan dia seperti kau memperlakukan dirimu sendiri. Jangan memaksakan diri, jangan mengeluh, dan jangan pernah membuatnya sedih." Lanjut heechul berceramah.

'Benarkah dia membunuh _servant_ nya sendiri?. Kesalahan apa yang dilakukan servant yang memiliki tuan yang begitu halus dan lembut seperti ini?.' Ryeowook bertanya didalam hatinya. Dia sungguh penasaran.

"Wookie ah..." Sungmin memanggilnya sedikit keras mengingat jarak mereka yang sudah cukup jauh. "Cha, pergilah..." Ucap heechul dan segera mendorong lembut punggung ryeowook. "Sa... sampai jumpa lagi heechul ssi..." Balas ryeowook sedikit gugup. Sementara heechul hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Beberapa saat kemudian, jarak ryeowook dan sungmin cukup dekat. "Jangan terpesona pada wajah tampan sekaligus cantiknya itu, jangan terpesona pada kata-kata manisnya. Dia itu lebih mengerikan dan lebih kejam dari lucifer. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk berbalik menyukainya, karena aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Arra...?" Ucap sungmin lirih yang berhasil membuat mata ryeowook membola, karena sejujurnya dia tadi sedikit terhipnotis oleh setiap kalimat yang diucapkan heechul. Ryeowook hanya mampu mengangguk demi mendengar kalimat ancaman itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat servantnya yang ketakutan itu. Diapun segera menggandeng lengan ryeowook yang memiliki tinggi tak begitu jauh dengannya itu. "Wookie, kau tak boleh mengkhianatiku. Kau adalah milikku, selamanya kau akan menjadi milikku." Ucap sungmin lembut.

"Ye, master." Balas ryeowook dengan suaranya yang kecil. Merekapun segera berjalan bersama menghalau gelapnya malam.

 **_o0o_**

Sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan yang sedikit minim dan juga cukup kotor, Beberapa orang namja bertubuh tinggi nampak berdiri saling berhadapan seakan sedang mengadakan rapat atau semacamnya.

"Eottoke teuki hyung, kita harus segera mendapatkan _the crimson stone_ itu sebelum yang lain mendapatkannya. Dengan itu, kita bisa mencapai apapun yang kita inginkan." Seorang namja tambun berpakaian setelan jas itu berbicara dengan nada tergesa.

"Tenanglah shindongie, tidak perlu tergesa, kita pasti mendapatkannya. Salah satu lawan terberat kita sudah kehilangan servant-nya, jadi marilah kita sedikit santai. _The crimson stone_ itu tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Dia hanya akan berada di dunia ini selamanya sebelum kita menemukannya. Dan menemukannya hanyalah masalah waktu shindongie..."Sebuah senyuman dari namja berdimple tunggal itu terlihat menenangkan sekaligus mengerikan.

 **_o0o_**

Heechul berjalan sendiri dibawah guyuran salju malam natal. "Ah, jay hyung. Kau terlalu cepat meninggalkanku. Hidupku menjadi kembali sepi seperti ini. Papa, mama... Kalian membuatku kuat dengan keistimewaan ini, tapi keistimewaan ini, kenapa begitu menyakitkan. Tidak bisakah aku hanya hidup sebagai orang normal saja?. Aku ingin menikmati masa mudaku yang tak lama."

Tubuhnya bergetar dan bergemelutuk kedinginan. Tapi seakan tak menyayangi tubuhnya, dia terus saja berdiri dipersimpangan jalan yang hanya disinari lampu jalan yang kadang mati.

"llie... Chullie... Chullie ah..." Suara samar diindera dengarnya cukup mampu mengalihkan atensi heechul untuk mencari arah suara tersebut. Sebuah jaket tebal tiba-tiba saja sudah tersampir di tubuhnya yang kurus. "Siwonnie..." Dan pandangannya mengabur menjadi kepingan binar berkilau.

"Chullie ah... Chullie ah..." Sudah tak didengarnya lagi suara keras yang terus mencoba meraih kesadarannya itu. Semuanya sia-sia.

Namja dengan tubuh atletis itu segera mengangkat tubuh kurus itu dan segera membawanya kedalam mobil hitam metalik yang terparkir di sisi kiri jalan raya tersebut.

"Hae ah... Tolong buka pintunya." Ucap namja tampan tersebut dan segera memasukkan tubuh ringkih itu kedalam mobil pribadinya itu. "Bagaimana bisa, monster pembunuh mengerikan bersembunyi di dalam tubuh ringkihmu ini chullie ah...?." Lanjut siwon pelan sambil membelai surai hitam milik heechul.

 **_o0o_**

"Eunhyuk ah, Kau melihatnya juga?. Shinigami itu terlihat lemah bukan?." Seorang namja dengan tubuh kekarnya nampak memperhatikan sesuatu dari ketinggian gedung bertingkat yang berada di sisi kanan jalan raya itu.

"Ye master." Jawab namja kerempeng berkulit putih disampingnya.

"Menyebalkan, dia jadi tidak asyik lagi. Huhh... Haruskah kita mencarikan servant untuknya?."Lagi namja bertubuh kekar itu bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mobil hitam metalik yang mulai melaju dibawahnya.

"Tidak perlu master. Dia hanya akan menghancurkannya seperti sebelumnya." Balas eunhyuk, namja kerempeng tersebut penuh dengan nada sinis.

"Bahkan jika itu kau, kalau mengkhianatiku, aku juga tidak segan untuk melenyapkanmu. pengkhianatan kalian hanya akan menyakiti kami hyukkie." Ucap kangin, sang master dengan senyum yang tak dapat diartikan."Cha, mari pulang hyukkie..." Ucapnya dan segera menerjunkan dirinya ke arah jalan raya yang masih cukup ramai itu.

"Ye master..." Balas eunhyuk seraya mengikuti sang master melayang diatas ketinggian beberapa kilometer diatas jalan raya. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, sepasang sayap lebar dan kuat terlihat dari punggung eunhyuk. Segera saja eunhyuk menangkap tubuh kekar kangin dan membawanya menggapai angkasa dan menghilang ke arah matahari terbit.

 **_o0o_**

Heechul nampak mulai menggerakkan bola matanya yang beberapa waktu lalu tertutup. "Chullie ah, gwenchana...?" Wajah seorang namja tampan dengan dimple yang menghiasi kedua pipinya yang pertama kali nampak di indera penglihatan heechul, namja cantik yang tak sadarkan diri beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Gwenchana siwon ah..." Heechul segera mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidur king size yang ditempatinya saat ini. Tak terlalu banyak berbeda dari tempat tidur miliknya dirumah. Hanya saja jika itu milik keluarga choi, tak ada satupun barang yang tak berubah menjadi terlihat mewah dan mahal.

"Kau... Namja bodoh yang sembarangan keluar rumah di musim salju begini hanya menggunakan hoddie. Kau mau bunuh diri eoh?." Namja tampan berdimple itu terlihat benar-benar kesal. Diangsurkannya semangkuk nasi bubur yang masih mengepul, dan dengan kasar menyuapkannya ke mulut heechul.

"Yha... Ini masih panas. Aku kan lidah kucing. Appo..." Heechul merasa lidahnya melepuh gara-gara perbuatan siwon barusan.

"Jadi kau masih tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit eoh?. Aku pikir kau sudah kebal." Nada bicara siwon yang sedikit sinis membuat heechul jengah juga.

"Apa maksudmu...? Panca inderaku masih normal siwonnie... Sia*#n kau...?" Umpat heechul sambil terus melahap setiap suapan dari tangan siwon yang kini lebih pelan dan halus.

"Keluargamu...?." Heechul bertanya ditengah kunyahannya. "Ada, mau bertemu dengan mereka?." Balas siwon santai. "Ehm... Mungkin lain kali." Siwon tahu benar, heechul memang sedikit malas bertemu dengan keluarganya yang terus saja mengingatkannya untuk segera menemukan _the crimson stone_ yang entah benda itu nyata atau hanyalah legenda semata. Lagipula tak seorangpun yang tahu _the crimson stone_ itu apa dan bagaimana bentuknya.

"Aku sudah selesai siwon ah, Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Aku pulang sekarang." Ucap heechul saat suapan ke enam diangsurkan ke mulutnya. "Hey... Kau harus menghabiskannya chullie ah. Kau harus memiliki kekuatan untuk tubuh kurusmu itu." Ucap siwon sambil berniat terus menyuapi heechul yang malah melarikan diri itu.

"Karena tubuh kurusku, aku tidak butuh banyak makanan untuk mendapatkan energi siwonnie... Aku pulang... Bye..." Ucapnya sambil melangkah menuju pintu. "Aku pinjam jaketmu, diluar sepertinya masih sangat dingin." Heechul segera meraih jaket tebal berwarna kuning yang tersampir ditempat gantungan dekat pintu.

Tanpa memperdulikan siwon yang terus berteriak mengatakan 'tunggu dulu, aku antar' Heechul terus melangkahkan kakinya dan menghilang di sudut gelap bangunan megah milik keluarga choi tersebut. "Tentu saja masih dingin chullie. Ini kan masih subuh." Ucap siwon sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

 **_o0o_**

Heechul terus berjalan santai dibawah dinginnya tumpukan salju. "Hah... Natal benar-benar dingin dan tidak menyenangkan." Rutuknya.

Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah yang begitu kecil dan redup menginterupsi langkah kakinya yang memang tak terlalu bisa berjalan cepat. Diapun segera beranjak menuju cahaya merah itu.

"Oni..." Sebuah senyuman segera memenuhi bibirnya.

"Kau, oni tak bertuan. Aku, kim heechul. Kuperintahkan padamu untuk melayaniku. Lepaskan lilin merah ditanganmu dan perlihatkan wujudmu." Heechul segera mencium lembut cahaya merah tersebut, yang kemudian berubah menjadi sosok manusia dengan tinggi yang melebihi heechul. Mungkin juga dia bukan manusia. Dua buah tanduk kecil yang menghiasi kedua sisi kepala namja tampan berkulit pucat dihadapan heechul itu, sedikit mengindikasikan bahwa dia bukanlah salah satu dari kebanyakan manusia, meski fisiknya jelas tegap dan wajahnya tampan, sangat tampan malah.

Heechul yang sebelumnya jongkok, kini memilih untuk berdiri hingga tingginya tak terlampau jauh.

"Kau yang membangunkanku?. Kau master ku?." Namja yang hanya menggunakan celana putih tipis dan baju tipis itu segera menggigil setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat pada heechul.

Heechul mengangguk dan langsung menyerahkan jaket tebal yang sebelumnya menghangatkannya itu. Dengan ragu namja tampan itu menerima jaket tersebut. "Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja?." Heechul hanya mengangguk. Sedikit tak yakin, tapi karena terlalu senang, dia pikir akan baik-bak saja.

"Cha... Ayo pulang..." Ucap heechul seraya melangkah cepat.

Namja tampan dibelakangnya segera mengikuti langkah kaki namja tampan sekaligus manis itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tak ingin memberiku nama?." Tanya namja tampan bertanduk itu pelan setelah berada dikamar sang tuan rumah.

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau yu jin...? Ah... Jelek... Kyu won... Kenapa ada won nya. Seakan aku mata duitan saja." Heechul terus bermonolog hingga dia menemukan nama yang dirasanya tepat untuk namja yang menjadi servant barunya itu. "Kyuhyun. Namamu kyuhyun. Kau suka?." Heechul nampak bangga dengan nama yang diberikannya pada namja pucat bertanduk itu.

"Apapun itu, aku tidak ada masalah." Namja tampan yang kini memiliki nama kyuhyun itu nampak senang meski raut wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Dan satu lagi, aku memiliki peraturan." Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Panggil aku hyung. Heechul hyung, chullie hyung, atau heenim hyung juga bisa." Heechul sekali lagi merasa bangga dengan ucapannya.

"Eh...?" Kyuhyun sedikit cengo dengan permintaan heechul yang dianggapnya sedikit aneh itu. "Wae...? wae...? Apa kau terlahir lebih dulu dariku. Umurku 23, jadi kau tak boleh melampaui umurku. Ah, aku beri kau umur 18 tahun. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk kuberi umur yang setara denganku bocah."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menggembungkan pipinya imut. Mungkin sedikit kesal karena di panggil bocah oleh namja yang merasa tua tapi kelakuannya tak jauh-jauh dari bocah juga.

"Kau mengerti?." Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Malas untuk berdebat dengan namja kekanakan yang menganggap dirinya telah dewasa itu.

"Ah, sekarang apa kemampuanmu?." Tanya heechul sambil memandang namja dihadapannya dengan intens. "Kita bicarakan nanti. Sekarang hyung akan membuat makanan untuk sarapan kita. Tunggu disini dengan tenang dan jangan nakal nde..?" Heechul segera beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

Kyuhyun segera memutari kamar sang tuan rumah. Melihat apapun yang dirasanya menarik hatinya.

"Pedang katana. Wah... Dia pasti sudah melewati banyak pertarungan. Katananya tajam sekali." Ucap kyuhyun saat mencoba mengukur ketajaman pedang yang tak pernah ditinggalkan heechul sekalipun itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Andai saja aku bisa memiliki pedang ini. Pasti daebak." Lanjutnya sambil mengayunkan pedang tersebut kesisi kanan dan kirinya.

Heechul tiba-tiba saja sudah berada didalam kamar tepat dibelakang kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terkejut segera melepaskan katana ditangannya dan dibiarkannya menghantam tanah.

"Mianhae... Ehn... Chullie hyung. Aku hanya melihatnya saja." Kyuhyun nampak terbata mengucapkan setiap kalimat.

"Gwenchana kyuhyun ah. Kau boleh melihat apapun, tapi kau tak boleh menginginkan barang orang lain. Jangan menyakiti hatimu. Arra...?" Ucap heechul sambil memasukkan pedangnya yang mengkilap kedalam sarungnya yang berwarna merah gelap dengan ukiran burung phoenix berwarna hijau emas itu.

"Nde." Heechul segera meletakkan kembali pedangnya ke tempatnya. Dan segera mengambil pedangnya yang lain dengan sarung berwarna biru. "Kau tertarik menggunakan katana?. Ini untukmu..." Ucap heechul seraya menyerahkan pedang tersebut pada kyuhyun.

"Gumapsimnida hyung. Aku pasti akan berlatih dengan pedang ini dan akan melindungimu." Ucap kyuhyun yakin.

"Bagus sekali keyakinanmu. Aku akan mengajarimu nanti. Tapi evil kyu, kau membuat masakanku gosong..." Ucap heechul sambil segera lari menuju dapur kembali.

"Eh, kenapa jadi salahku. Memang aku yang memanggilnya kemari?." Tanya kyuhyun heran dengan tingkah ajaib namja yang menjadi master barunya itu.

 **_o0o_**

Tepat setelah makan pagi, heechul yang tak memiliki kegiatan apapun saat ini segera menyuruh kyuhyun mengikutinya menuju halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas. Sebuah pedang kayu berada ditangan mereka masing-masing.

"Heechul hyung, apa kau tak memiliki orang tua." Tanya kyuhyun _to the point_ karena tak melihat orang tua heechul sama sekali selama dirinya dirumah. Kyuhyun sudah mulai terbiasa memanggil heechul dengan sebutan hyung.

"Pertanyaanmu kasar sekali. Ye, aku tak memiliki orang tua. Mereka telah berada di surga."Balas heechul sedikit sebal.

"Surga itu dimana hyung?. Aku sungguh ingin kesana. Aku dengar surga itu sangat indah. Apa aku ini memang tak pantas untuk sekedar melihatnya?." Keluh kyuhyun memelas.

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya. "Jangan mengeluh kyu. Hidup ini memang tak pernah adil. Tapi jangan pernah mengeluh dan menyakiti hatimu." Perintah heechul dingin.

"Y.. ye hyung..." Kyuhyun yang hanya dapat melihat punggung kecil milik heechul itu tergagap sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau takut padaku?." Heechul masih belum mau membalikkan tubuhnya. "Nde," Balas kyuhyun bahkan tak berani memandang tubuh tegak heechul.

"Kalau aku begini, kau juga akan takut?." Heechul mulai berbalik. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari wajah heechul. Wajahnya menjadi pucat dan iris matanya yang biasanya berwarna cokelat terang itu berubah menjadi sedikit biru muda.

"Ah..." Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Jelas terpeta ketakutan diwajahnya yang pucat itu, melihat satu hal aneh yang terjadi pada masternya itu.

"Padahal kedepannya mungkin kau akan lebih sering melihatnya." Kyuyun tertunduk diam. "Hanya begini saja kau takut. Kau tak sadar eoh?, tampangmu itu lebih mengerikan daripada aku pabo." Mencak heechul. Seringaiannya yang semakin mengerikan dengan wajah pucatnya itu cukup membuat kyuhyun bergidik.

"Eh...?" Kyuhyun nampak bingung dengan perkataan tuan barunya itu.

"Lihat saja. Wajahmu itu sudah jelek, dan tandukmu itu, ah... Kau sama sekali tak bisa ditolong kyu...?"

"He...?" Mata kyuhyun yang berwarna merah dengan iris serupa kucing itu semakin melebar, terlihat imut dan mengerikan secara bersamaan.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita latihan saja." Ucapnya dan segera menyuruh kyuhyun untuk membuka pedangnya yang berkilat tertimpa matahari pagi itu.

Dengan sabar dan telaten, heechul mengajari setiap teknik berpedang yang dia miliki.

"Aku lelah hyung..." Keluh kyuhyun yang pedangnya sudah terlempar untuk kesekian kali selama berlatih dengan heechul.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan mengeluh." Sungut heechul sedikit kesal.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?. Aku memang lelah. Haruskah aku membiarkan tubuhku remuk gara-gara terus-terusan berlatih?." Kini suara kyuhyun meninggi.

"Yha... Kau membentakku. Aku ini tuanmu." Suara heechul tak kalah tinggi.

"Kau menyuruhku memanggilmu hyung. Berarti aku ini dongsaengmu bukan?. Kenapa aku bisa punya tuan yang pabo begini?." Kyuhyun terlihat frustasi.

"Are... Benar juga. Wa... Daebak. Kau oni yang pintar." Ucap heechul lembut sambil segera mengarahkan tangannya kekepala kyuhyun berniat untuk mengelus rambut brunette dikepalanya. "Cha... Ayo istirahat kalau begitu."

Keduanya segera menuju rumah untuk beristirahat. "Kyu, kau tak mau melakukan kegiatan yang manusia lakukan?."

Kyuhyun yang tengah berselonjor kaki itu segera menatap ke wajah heechul tajam.

"Jangan memandangku begitu." Heechul segera mengusap wajah kyuhyun pelan. "Maksudku, seperti sekolah atau semacamnya. Kau terlihat masih muda, dan aku ingin kau tak hanya pintar dengan keahlian pedangmu nanti, tapi aku juga ingin kau mempelajari apa yang kami pelajari." Lanjut heechul.

"Untuk apa?. Lagipula aku punya tanduk, aku tidak bisa dilihat manusia lain, sangat aneh kalau bangsa oni bersekolah, dan lagi, apa kau terlalu bodoh sampai tak bisa mengajariku dirumah?." Kalimat yang cukup panjang dari kyuhyun itu mampu menciptakan empat sudut kecil didahi heechul.

"Supaya kau bisa berguna untukku dan juga orang lain. Tandukmu bisa kuhilangkan, kau dapat dilihat manusia lain dengan izinku, bangsa oni sudah banyak yang diizinkan melakukan rutinitas manusia oleh tuan mereka, dan satu lagi, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengajarimu. Jadi, oni pabo, belajar saja pada gurumu." Balas heechul tak kalah kejam.

"Oke."Jawaban super singkat itu membuat heechul semakin kesal.

 **_o0o_**

"Dia sudah memilikinya lagi hyungnim. Masih muda, cukup rentan, dan masih sangat lemah. Haruskah kita menghancurkannya mulai sekarang?." Namja tambun yang entah mengapa terlihat seperti bawahan namja tampan berdimple tunggal itu.

"Tentu saja. Menghancurkannya sejak awal akan sangat baik. Lakukan tugasmu hankyung ah..." Namja berdimple itu seakan memberi perintah pada seseorang meski kenyataannya tak ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga.

"Yes master." Sesosok tubuh tinggi dan berwajah lembut itu nampak berjalan pelan dari arah belakang dimana kegelapan membuatnya sama sekali tak terlihat. Sebilah pedang yang memiliki panjang sekitar 80 cm bersarung putih silver itu nampak tergenggam erat ditangannya.

" _Shinigami_ itu berhati cukup lembut saat kesadarannya masih melekat. Hanya lakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya."Perintah namja berdimple itu dengan senyum kejam diwajahnya.

"Yes master." Mungkin hanya dua kata itu yang bisa namja lembut itu ucapkan.

"Tak akan aku biarkan dia melangkah sedikitpun dari tempatnya saat ini." Sebuah seringaian kembali muncul diwajahnya yang tampan. Dan begitu juga dengan namja gembul dihadapannya.

_TBC_

 **Fuyu datang bawa FF baru lagi yang gak kalah geje.**

 **Judulnya fuyu pakek bahasa jepang, karena terinspirasi dari lyric sebuah lagu jepang juga. :P**

 **Kimi no namae nani ga atemo kanarazu yobu kara itu artinya, "** _Apapun yang terjadi, aku kan tetap memanggil namamu._ **"** **Entah mengapa kalimat ini terdengar manis di telinga fuyu, :P**

 **Judul kepanjangan?. Bisakah hanya membiarkannya saja? jangan dipermasalahkan. Ini hanya sekedar judul bukan?.** **J**

 **FF fuyu sepertinya banyak yang kepanjangan, Jadi fuyu harap kedepannya bisa memangkas beberapa kalimat yang membosankan, meski akhirnya fuyu jadi gak puas sendiri... Nevermind. #curcol**

 **Apa ini masih kepanjangan...?**

 **Mind to review readerdeul?.** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kimi No Namae Nani Ga Atemo Kanarazu Yobu Kara_**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, OOC, Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 _"_ _Tak akan aku biarkan dia melangkah sedikitpun dari tempatnya saat ini." Sebuah seringaian kembali muncul diwajahnya yang tampan. Dan begitu juga dengan namja gembul dihadapannya._

 **Chapter 2**

Pagi menjelang, matahari bersinar terang menunjukkan wujudnya. Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih dan tubuh yang sedikit kurus nampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya didapur. Memasak, itulah yang dikerjakannya saat ini.

"Aigoo... Nappeun namja..." Lirihnya saat menyadari namja lainnya masih tertidur dengan posisi yang sedikit aneh. Kakinya yang masih berada dikasur dengan sempurna, namun kepalanya yang memiliki dua tanduk kecil telah berada dilantai yang dingin. Posisi macam apa itu yang membuat pemilik raga tetap merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya.

Mata yang masih terpejam, dengkuran halus yang terdengar, dan bibir yang sama sekali tak tertutup dan memperlihatkan dua taring kecil dibagian atas susunan giginya membuatnya terlihat lucu dan manis.

"Ck.. ck... ck..." Decak namja yang kini memegang sendok yang semula digunakannya untuk mencicip masakannya.

"Kyu... Bangun..." Perintah namja tampan tersebut sambil memukul pelan kepala si namja bertanduk dihadapannya. Namun namja dihadapannya hanya menggeliat sesaat dan kembali tertidur dengan wajah bahagianya. Entah mimpi apa yang sedang menyinggahi alam bawah sadarnya itu.

"Kyu... Bangun..." Kali ini suara si namja naik beberapa oktaf, berharap namja dihadapannya mau segera membuka matanya. Tapi yang terjadi jauh diluar dugaan. Namja bertanduk itu hanya menggaruk telinganya pelan dan kembali mendengkur.

"Kyuhyun... Bangun sekarang atau kau tidak akan bangun selamanya...!" Bentak namja cantik itu diambang kesabarannya. Tangan kirinya sudah mengambil pedang yang ditaruhnya dimeja nakas samping tempat tidur, seakan bersiap menebas kepala namja bandel tersebut.

"Aku bangun hyung..." Teriak namja bertanduk itu kesal. "Kau ini biang ribut..." Ucap kyuhyun si namja bertanduk masih dengan matanya yang sedikit terpejam.

"Aku ribut juga karena kau setan nakal..." Teriak heechul si namja cantik sambil segera memukul kyuhyun dengan sendok yang masih dibawanya itu. Cukup keras, setidaknya cukup untuk membuat kata "Adouwh..." Itu keluar dari mulut sexy kyuhyun.

"Hyung... Appo... Aku bisa bodoh kalau kau memukul kepalaku." Pekik kyuhyun bertambah kesal.

"Memangnya kau pintar...? Kau bahkan sama sekali belum pernah sekolah. Haruskah aku memasukkanmu ke tingkatan SD...?" Ejek heechul sambil cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Aigoo... Kau terlalu meremehkanku. Masukkan aku ketingkatan universitas. Aku akan membawa piala juara umum untukmu." Tantang kyuhyun sombong.

"Bisakah pialanya aku makan?. Yak...! Bawakan uang yang banyak saja!. Aku tak perlu piala yang tidak berguna... Dasar dongsaeng pabo..." Ucap heechul masih dengan nada merendahkannya.

"Kau yang pabo hyung. Mendapatkan piala itu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri. Apa kau tak pernah menjadi juara seumur hidupmu?." Tanya kyuhyun. Kali ini dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Kalau piala menciptakan kebanggaan dan kebanggaan menciptakan kesombongan, lebih baik aku tak pernah juara seumur hidupku kyu. Geundae mianhae, Rumah yang kau dan aku tempati ini adalah hasil berbagai kejuaraan yang kumenangkan kyu." Balas heechul sambil nyengir.

"Tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tak melihat piala atau piagam penghargaanmu hyung...?" Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku menukarnya dengan uang. Beberapa temanku yang memiliki hobi aneh menyukai piala dan piagam. Apalagi yang tidak ada namanya. Mereka berebutan memilikinya, dan harganya juga lebih mahal dari yang seharusnya." Heechul tertawa mengingat masa sekolahnya dulu.

"Aigoo hyung... Kau namja pabo sampai akhir. Hah... Bagaimana nanti aku harus melayanimu kalau kau seperti ini?." Tanya kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Jangan meremehkanku kyu..." Pandangan mata heechul mulai berubah. Kyuhyun mulai memucat melihat perubahan heechul. "Hahahhaa... Kau ketakutan kyu...? Sudah ku bilang jangan takut... Hahaha... Wajahmu lucu sekali..." Ucap Heechul sambil tergelak.

"Hahaha... Terimakasih atas sanjungannya, tapi aku bukan badut. Aku lapar hyung... Mana makananku?." Pekik kyuhyun kesal.

"Sa... Ayo kita makan kyu..." Ajak heechul sambil menggandeng lengan kyuhyun yang seputih salju itu.

"Kau suka sekali mempermainkanku hyung... Bagaimana kalau nanti aku ganti mempermainkanmu saat kau sedang bertarung?." Tanya kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan _smirk_ nya yang mengerikan.

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu, tentu saja..." Ucap heechul dengan senyuman yang tak kalah mengerikan diwajahnya. "Jangan berkata kau akan mengkhianatiku atau bahkan jangan memikirkannya sedikitpun. Sebenarnya aku tuan yang tidak begitu ramah loh kyu..." Lanjut heechul berbisik tepat ditelinga kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Tapi juga jangan pernah takut padaku. Kau akan menjadi lemah jika seperti itu." Heechul segera mengambilkan semangkuk nasi untuk kyuhyun dan meletakkannya dimeja tepat dihadapan kyuhyun duduk.

"Bagaimanapun aku berfikir kau cantik dan baik, tetap saja otakku berfikir kau sangat menakutkan. Aku harus bagaimana hyung...?"Tanya kyuhyun frustasi.

"Pikirkan ini dalam otakmu. Wajahku lebih mengerikan dari heechul hyung, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Beres..." Balas heechul sambil mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

'Beres dengkulmu hyung' Batin kyuhyun kesal. "Kau mengataiku...?" Heechul nampak mendelik kearah kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa mengetahuinya hyung?." Kyuhyun nampak terperanjat kaget. "kau pikir aku siapa?. Meski aku hyungmu, tetap saja aku ini tuanmu kyuhyun. Apa yang kau pikirkan semua terbaca diotakku. Apa yang kau rasakan, aku juga mengetahuinya" Jawab heechul malas.

"Wah... Kau berbahaya hyung..." Ucap kyuhyun pelan.

"Sudahlah, cepat makan makananmu dan lihatlah berita di TV. Aku akan mencarikan sekolah yang oke untukmu." Perintah heechul pelan namun sangat jelas.

"Aku tidak boleh menonton yang lainnya?. Anime misalnya?." Tanya kyuhyun bengong.

"Terserah... Kalau kau mau baca-baca, kau bisa ke perpustakaan pribadiku. Tapi kembalikan seperti semula setelah menggunakannya." Balas heechul sembari mengambil daging panggang dihadapanhya. "Eh, kyu... Kau tidak makan sayur?." Tanya heechul setelah menyadari sayur dihadapannya tidak banyak berkurang.

"Hyung, setan mana yang menjadi vegetarian eoh...?" Tanya kyuhyun malas.

"Oh...? Setan tidak makan sayur?." Heechul nampak bengong. 'Tapi jay hyung makan...' Batin heechul.

"Ya sudahlah... Harusnya kau mengatakannya dari awal. Jadikan aku tidak perlu membuang sayur sia-sia..." Kesal heechul lalu melahap banyak sayur dalam sekali sumpit.

"Kau bisa menghangatkannya untuk kau makan nanti." Balas kyuhyun sambil mengambil daging lagi.

"Ah... benar juga..." Heechul seakan baru mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Hah... Jangan-jangan kau menukar otakmu dengan uang hyung." Ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Diam dan segera selesaikan makananmu." Perintah heechul tanpa mau dibantah.

Keduanya segera menyelesaikan sarapan pagi dalam diam. Hanya sendok dan sumpit yang menciptakan nada-nada gemerisik perlahan.

 **_o0o_**

"Wookie... Kau sudah melihatnya?. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?." Seorang namja manis nampak tengah bermain diayunan sebuah taman.

"Masih muda, lemah, tidak memiliki sopan, dan sangat tidak pantas untuk menjadi servant bagi kim heechul sshi, master..." Balas namja yang tak kalah imut yang berdiri dibelakangnya itu.

"Begitukah...?" Tanya namja manis –lee sungmin- itu mencari kepastian.

"Ye master." Balas namja imut bernama wookie.

"Bisakah kyuhyun menjaga heechul hyung dan hatinya sendiri?. Aku sungguh takut kalau heechul hyung terluka lagi." Ucap sungmin pelan.

'Master sudah mengetahui namanya.' Ryeowook kembali kagum dengan masternya tersebut. "Tentu saja aku tahu namanya wookie. Angin sudah menceritakan segalanya padaku." Balas sungmin tanpa menoleh kearah servant nya itu berdiri.

"Ayo kita pergi wookie. Lihat apa yang namja ceroboh itu lakukan." Ajak sungmin. Dan serta merta ryeowook berubah menjadi gugusan asap hitam yang seakan menelan habis tubuh sungmin tanpa bersisa.

 **_o0o_**

Namja tambun itu muncul begitu saja dari suatu tempat, lengkap dengan namja berkepala besar dibelakangnya.

"Hyungnim... Kita sepertinya tidak perlu terlalu cemas." Wajah si namja tambun nampak bersinar bagai seseorang yang mendapatkan sebongkah mas intan murni.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak awal padamu shindongie. Tidak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan." Wajah namja tampan berdimple tunggal yang nampak nyaman disingasana hitamnya.

"Aku kali ini sangat yakin setelah menyaksikannya sendiri hyungnim. Hanya saja si choi itu yang perlu menjadi perhatianmu hyungnim. Pergerakannya mulai terlihat." Ucap shin dong hae, si namja tambun dengan wajah yang terus penuh senyum.

"Terimakasih atas laporanmu dongie... Kau tak akan pernah mengkhianatiku bukan?." Tanya Park leeteuk si namja berdimple tunggal.

"Tidak akan hyungnim. Melawan yang lebih kuat bukanlah styleku tentu saja. Kau itu seperti julius caesar bagiku hyungnim. Kuat dan tak terkalahkan." Shindong nampak terus memuja leeteuk.

"Hentikan kalimat menjijikkanmu itu shindongie... Aku bukan apa-apa jika tanpamu." Leeteuk nampak tersenyum hambar.

'Bahkan julius caesar yang hebat tidak akan mampu menghadapi orang kepercayaannya yang berkhianat.' Batin shindong culas.

"Aku harus pergi hyungnim. Ada hal yang perlu aku bereskan." Pamit shindong dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat. Shindong menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Penjilat..." Ucap leeteuk pelan saat yakin shindong sudah tak lagi dihadapannya.

 **_o0o_**

"Hyung... Chullie hyung..." Sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatian namja cantik yang tengah berjalan santai dibawah terik matahari.

"Sungminnie... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?." Tanya heechul saat dirasa jaraknya dengan sungmin tak lagi jauh.

"Tentu saja mendaftarkan wookie. Memang kau pikir aku disekolah mau menyanyi hyung?." Tanya sungmin mencoba menggoda namja yang diam-diam dikaguminya itu. Bukan kagum dalam artian suka yang aneh-aneh tentu saja. #Buang jauh-jauh pikiran yaoi yang bergelantungan disetiap saraf kalian, Kekekeke...

"Eyh... Kenapa tidak jujur saja min...? Kelihatan dari wajahmu... Kau hanya mau mengekoriku dan kyuhyunku kan?." Tanya heechul penuh nada canda namun tepat sasaran.

"Aigoo... Ucapanmu seperti dewa hyung... Apa kau punya kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain, eoh...?" Balas sungmin gemas. Sepertinya berbohong sama sekali bukan keahliannya.

"Mianhae aku memang memilikinya, hanya saja aku tak mau sombong dan mengumbar dihadapan publik." Balas heechul sambil cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Kau mendaftarkan servantmu hyung?." Kini sungmin bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Tidak, aku sedang mendaftarkan uri dongsaeng. Kyuhyunnie..." Balas heechul dengan senyum lebarnya.

" _Well,_ terus saja kau memiliki perasaan begitu pada servant mu, dan kau hanya akan mati lagi saat kehilangan." Sungmin nampak mencibir sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau kyuhyun menghilang, artinya kau tidak akan bisa melihatku lagi minnie..."

"Apa maksudmu hyung...?" Sungmin nampak membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku pergi dulu min. Kyunnie tak bisa kutinggal terlalu jahil dan tak mau diam" Heechul segera berlari menuju taxi yang kebetulan lewat dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak boleh berbuat bodoh hyung. Tidak boleh sama sekali." Sungmin terus memandang kearah jalan yang baru saja dilewati oleh heechul.

 **_o0o_**

"Kyu... Kau dimana...? Hyung pulang..." Teriak heechul dari arah pintu rumah mewah tersebut.

"Berisik... Kau itu seperti bilah pedang yang keluar dari sarungnya hyung... Berisik sekali. Menyakiti telingaku..." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang punggung heechul.

"Ommo... Kau mengagetkanku kyu..." Bentak heechul sembari melemparkan tas yang dipegangnya. "Itu, cobalah..." Perintah heechul tegas.

"Ini, wah... pakaiannya bagus. Sepertinya dipakai untuk bermain, nyaman ini hyung..." Ucap kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang polos.

Heechul segera menggeplak kepala kyuhyun kencang. "Auch... Appo hyung..." Pekik kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa benjol sebentar lagi.

"Ini namanya seragam pabo... Ini untuk sekolah, bukan untuk main bocah...!"Teriak heechul tak mau kalah keras.

"Arra... Aku hanya bercanda. Masak begini saja aku tidak tahu. Hahahaha..." Tawa kyuhyun hambar.

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku kyu. Aku bisa melihatnya." Balas heechul dengan wajah garangnya yang semakin menambah cantik parasnya.

"Baiklah hyung. Kau _jjang_. Aku mau tidur karena kau baru saja mengganggu tidur cantikku." Ucap kyuhyun dan mulai melangkah menapaki tiap tingkat dirumah yang tak bisa dianggap kecil itu. "Kalau kau mau tidur, jangan lupa tutup pintunya dan matikan lampunya." Perintah kyuhyun selanjutnya, sebelum dia akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan heechul.

"Ouch... Kenapa sudah mulai lagi...?" Tanya heechul pada dirinya sendiri. Iris kanannya berubah menjadi merah darah, dan bagian putih dari matanya berubah menjadi warna hitam kelam yang nampak begitu kosong. Kepalanya juga terasa berdenyut. Heechul segera memejamkan matanya perlahan. "Kyu... Aku mohon jangan melakukannya, setidaknya jangan sekarang. Aku menyayangimu." Rintih heechul perlahan.

Heechul hanya terus terdiam diatas sofa ruang tamu rumahnya, dan akhirnya justru tertidur disana tanpa disadarinya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat heechul sudah tertidur, segera mengambilkan selimut dan menutupi tubuh heechul yang nampak kedinginan itu. Sebuah senyum diberikannya dan kyuhyun segera beranjak dari posisinya untuk kembali kekamar, menikmati tidurnya yang nyenyak.

 **_o0o_**

Namja berperawakan tegap itu nampak berjalan perlahan dibawah pancaran sinar bulan. Langkahnya begitu pelan hingga gesekannya dengan tanah hampir tak terdengar.

"Master..." Namja yang lebih pendek dibelakangnya itu nampak berdiri dengan tegang.

"Tidak apa-apa hae. Dia tidak terlalu berbahaya." Balas namja tinggi itu santai seolah malam tak pernah menyimpan misteri. "Geudae, sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku kangin sshi...? Apakah kau beralih profesi sebagai seorang penguntit sekarang?." Tambah sang namja pada bayangan yang sama sekali tak terlihat.

Semenit kemudian, deru angin datang seakan ingin menumbangkan apapun yang berdiri tegak. "Aku tak menyangka, kau menyadari kehadiranku choi siwon sshi." Seorang namja yang tak kalah tinggi dan tak kalah kekar dari namja sebelumnya segera berdiri dengan gagah setelah dekapan namja bertubuh kurus dan bersayap lebar itu dilepaskan.

"Mianhae aku mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Haruskah aku pura-pura tidak tahu saja?." Choi siwon, namja tampan yang masih tetap tegak dalam posisinya.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa siwon sshi." Ucap kangin kesal.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat tersebut. Lalu ada keperluan apa hingga kau datang padaku?." Tanya siwon santai.

"Tidak ada. Hanya jalan-jalan saja, dan kebetulan melihatmu dari atas sana." Kangin segera menunjuk ke atas. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang kau lakukan berjalan santai di malam hari seperti ini."

Siwon nampak memperlihatkan senyuman menawannya. "Maaf menjadi objek rasa penasaranmu. Geundae, aku rasa apa yang kulakukan sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Bisakah kau hanya membiarkanku dan menganggapku angin lewat saja?."

"Hem... Aku pikir aku bisa. Ja... aku pergi dulu..." Eunhyuk, namja kurus dibelakangnya langsung saja mengeluarkan sayap lebarnya kemudian memeluk kangin rapat dan mengepakkan sayapnya mengajak kangin melintasi angkasa.

"Merepotkan..." Ucap siwon pelan setelah yakin kangin sudah tak berada dalam radiusnya. "Hahh... Padahal aku hampir saja menemukannya. Kemana benda itu menghilang?." Lanjut siwon pelan.

 **_o0o_**

Boom... Terdengar suara ledakan dari arah dapur rumah yang tak biasa dikatakan biasa-biasa saja itu. Namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu nampak tersentak dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Segera saja kaki jenjangnya itu dipaksa untuk berlari kearah suara itu berasal. Dan matanya membelalak seketika saat melihat keadaan dapurnya yang bisa dibilang berantakan tak karuan.

Dengan nyawanya yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul sempurna, Namja cantik itu berteriak ganas. "Yak... Apa yang kau lakukan kyu...?"

Si pelaku –kyuhyun- nampak senyam senyum tak jelas sambil memegang penggorengan yang sudah berlubang bagian bawahnya itu. Wajahnya yang biasanya berwarna putih pucat itu berubah menjadi warna hitam. "Mianhae hyung... Aku hanya ingin membuatkanmu sarapan pagi. Tapi tiba-tiba apinya membesar dan... Boom... meledak hyung..." Balas kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang nampak bersalah.

"Aigoo... Ck...ck...ck... Gumawo sudah berniat membuatkanku sarapan. Geundae, lain kali bangunkan aku saja nde...? Aku ajari kau masak kyu." Balas heechul dan mulai membersihkan kekacauan dihadapannya. Setelah sebelumnya mengelus pelan kepala kyuhyun. "Kau mandi sana. Hari ini hari pertamamu masuk. Aku tak mau kau telat." Perintah heechul.

"Nde hyung, mianhaeyo.." Sekali lagi kyuhyun meminta maaf.

"Nde..." Balas heechul dan kini benar-benar menata seluruh bagian dapurnya yang berantakan dan segera membuatkan sarapan untuk kyuhyun.

 **_o0o_**

"Annyeong haseyo... Kim kyuhyun imnida..." Ucap bocah tampan itu memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Cukup singkat dan berkesan. Beberapa gadis nampak mulai berkasak-kusuk membicarakan namja tampan dihadapannya. Kenapa kyuhyun menggunakan marga kim, karena begitulah nama yang kyuhyun dapatkan dibuku daftar siswanya.

"Baiklah kyuhyun sshi. Silahkan memilih bangku yang kau suka." Kyuhyun akhirnya berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang yang dekat dengan jendela. Pandangannya segera saja tertuju pada bagian luar ruang kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua gedung sekolah tersebut. Dan lapangan basket, itulah yang nampak dimatanya.

"Mianhamnida, saya terlambat songsaengnim." Seorang namja mungil dengan wajah imut itu nampak ngos-ngosan saat berada dipintu masuk ruang kelas tersebut. Seluruh mata kembali tertuju pada namja mungil itu.

"Ah... Bagaimana kau bisa telat. Bel sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu." Guru berkaca mata minus itu nampak jengah menatap salah satu muridnya yang terlambat di jam pelajarannya.

"Mianhamnida seosaengnim, saya murid pindahan, dan saya belum menghafal betul bangunan ini. Jadi saya terlambat karena kebingunan mencari kelas saya." Wajah namja imut itu semakin merah saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Ya sudah, Saya mengerti dengan alasanmu. Cha, perkenalkan dirimu." Pinta guru tersebut dengan suara yang lebih bersahabat dari sebelumnya.

"Kim ryeowook imnida... Bangapsimnida chinguya..."Ucapnya dengan suara ceria dan senyuman lebar yang menambah kesan imutnya.

Kembali para siswa berkasak kusuk mengomentari murid baru dikelasnya itu. "Silahkan duduk ryeowook sshi. Dan kita akan segera memulai kelas kita." Guru tersebut segera kembali kebangkunya dan segera membuka buku pelajarannya.

Sementara itu ryeowook nampak berjalan perlahan, dan duduk tepat disamping kursi kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun nampak cuek dan bersikap acuh pada namja yang berada di dekatnya itu.

Pelajaranpun dimulai dengan khidmat seperti seharusnya. Sementara kyuhyun terus memandang lapangan basket yang entah mengapa begitu menarik perhatiannya, ryeowook terus mengawasi setiap gerakan yang dibuat kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya. ' _Apa yang dipikirkan heechul sshi sampai memilihmu menjadi servantnya?'_ Batin ryeowook menggumam.

 **_TBC_**

 ** _Well,_** **sebenarnya ini sama sekali belum selesai. Tapi fuyu terpaksa nge-** ** _cut_** **sampai disini. Fuyu punya alasan tertentu.**

 **Jinjja Mianhae chingudeul...**

 **Tapi semoga saja, chingudeul masih bersedia memberi review meski hanya sebatas ini yang mampu fuyu tulis.**

 **Jihyunelf** Seiring waktu, fuyu yakin chingu akan tahu apa sih fungsinya servant itu. Hehehe... Untuk sekarang, mungkin masih belum terlalu jelas. Kyuhyun akan bertambah kuat atau tetap menjadi servant lemah?, Ehn... Fuyu masih belum bisa jawab chingu, :P

Ikuti chapter berikutnya,,, Thanks Reviewnya...

 **Emon204** Hahahaha... Jinjja gumawo chingu... Yups, ini kyuhyun sudah mulai kelasnya dengan tenang. kekekeke...

FF chapter ini mungkin terlalu pendek, dan fuyu benar-benar menyesal tidak bisa memanjangkannya lagi. Kekekeke...

Oh iya, sesuai saranmu, fuyu udah baca _Nothing better._ Dan fuyu benar-benar tenggelam dalam cerita yang dibuat minahhaelf. Terimakasih rekomendasinya. plis, rekomendasi FF lain yang bergenre brothership. Fuyu beneran suka bacanya.

Thanks Reviewnya...

Syukurlah kalau chingu suka. yupz teukie oppa jadi penjahat, fuyu pikir dia pantas menjadi setan berwajah malaikat. Kekekeke Thanks Reviewnya...

 **Cho loekyu07** Gamsahamnida... Thanks Reviewnya...

 **Phn19** Ini sudah lanjut chingu, mian lama hehehehe… Thanks reviewnya…

 **Mifta cinya** Ya begitulah chingu… I love him so much… Kekekekeke…

Ini udah lanjut chingu, meski fuyu menyesal di chap ini belum bias jawab keingintahuan mu… Thanks reviewnya…

 **Untuk chapter 2**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE…**

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu July 22 2015**


End file.
